digital_3d_campusfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Bufton - Models
Models =Audience= The audience for the model that I will be producing will range from 11 to 55 year old males and females. This is because the audience include potential visiting students to the college as well as people in “higher management” who work at the college and are working on the new campus project. =Purpose= The purpose of the model I will be creating is to help advertise the new college campus to potential students that will be visiting the college on open days and during the “Fareham Byte” event. The purpose of the model will also be to show the people working on the new campus project what the campus will look like once it is finished. This is so that they can get an idea of anything that they may want to change within the building that would have been hard to visualise on paper. =Intentions= Stimulus My client for this project is Fareham College. I have been asked to create along with a large amount of other students a variety of 3D digital models to contribute to the colleges overall goal of advertising the new campus that is being built to potential students and other people that are visiting the college. To help create an exhibition of the models they will be put into and digital architectural visualisation that will be put together with the models, UDK (unreal development kit) and an Oculus Rift to help give a virtual reality tour of the new campus. Because of the use of an Oculus Rift to view the visualisation the models will have to contain half as many polygons as they normally would on a PC. This is because the Oculus Rift has two draw calls where it displays what is on the screen twice to give a stereoscopic 3D experience and so to display the same quality level as a normal computer we have to either half the computing power requirements or double the power of the system the visualisation will be running on. In this case we have chosen to half the computing power requirements as it works out as a cheaper overall solution. Ideas To help me decide what models I can make I have decided to make a mind map of all possible objects that I could create. I will then create a smaller mind map of all of the objects I would potentially like to make. =Tools= To generate this model I shall use Autodesk Maya which is a professional standard 3D animation and modelling software. I will be using this software because I find it easy to use and because it allows me to export my models in a variety of formats so that they can be used later in the architectural visualisation. For the texture of the model(s) I have decided to use Adobe Photoshop because it can potentially allow me to edit reference images to get the textures that I want. =Equipment= To use the software that I will need to use I shall need to use a high spec computer. This is so that the software will not run slowly and so that images of the models can be rendered quickly. This will make the production of the models as efficient as it can be hardware wise. This is a sample of the kind of hardware that I will need to make the modelling as efficient as possible: CPU: Intel i7-3970X Graphics card: AMD Radeon R9 290X I shall also need to use a camera to take reference images throughout the project so that I can see from a remote location what the building looks like. Because of this the camera has to be of a reasonable quality so I can extract textures and the shapes of rooms etc straight from the images. In the end I have been given the model of C building to make as I have previous experience with working on Maya and so are more likely to be able to complete the project in time. This model is large enough to be more than sufficient to fulfil the needs of the client from myself and will contribute to the visualisation greatly. - C Building This is a model of the entire of C Building minus the objects that are placed inside each of the rooms. I shall model this building on a room by room basis and shall split out the ceilings and floors as they will have seperate textures. - Outdoor Bin This model will be a single texture and a single mesh. To model this object I shall use the extrusion modelling technique. The model will be under 200 polygons in total to make the performance impact incurred by this model minimal. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.